Lose Control of Instinct
by Valora1900
Summary: What happens when Ichigo has sex and his hollow helps him out?


Key for the Dialog

 **Bold is the hollow talking (The hollow calls Ighigo King)**

'Is Ichigo thinking (speaking) to his hollow' or Thinking

"Is speaking" for both Ichigo and Megumi

(The hollow's speech about the king and his horse. The explanation to why the hollow calls Ichigo King. Also it is the actual speech of Ichigo's hollow from the actual show and I do NOT take credit for it.)

 **Ichigo, whats' the difference between a king and his horse?**

"What the are hell are you saying?"

 **-And I'm not talking about obvious stuff like one's an animal and one's a person or one has two legs and one has four. Form, ability and power! That's what's puzzling. If there From, ability and power are exactly the same why is it that one become the kind and leads them into battle while the other becomes the horse and carries the king. So what's the characteristic that distinguishes these two beings?**

 **There's only one answer… INSTINCT! In order for identical being to get stronger and gain power they need to develop a killer instinct-and that instinct is mostly foraged in battle. They must develop an instionable hunger to engage in battle. They must live to mersiously crush, shred and slice their enemies. This thirst for power is not an unnatural desire –in fact it forms the very essence of our being deep within our bodies lies the hone instinct to dominate and slaughter our enemies. My friend, you don't have that-you user your brain to try and win a fright, you attempt to defeat your enemies with reason and logic. You don't tap into those pure base instinct that exist within your core-waiting to be released.**

 **And the simple matter is that it doesn't work. You're weak, Ichigo!**

 **I won't put up with that. Am I clear? I refuse to play horse to a king hwho's weaker than me. Someone who's uncertainty and hesitation will end up in getting us both cut to pieces! If you're not willing to assert your strength and attain the crown then I'll destroy you. Which means, I'll be king.**

Now the story starts

"Megumi, would you stop studying. You're getting to over worked and worried. You already know everything that is going to be on the test tomorrow." I heard Ichigo say from his bed that he was currently sprawled lazily on. "So that I become as lazy as you are right now?" I asked as I looked at him over my shoulder. "Hey! This is like once in a life time chance to just be a teenager-a normal teenager anyway" He added quickly when I raised my eyebrow at him. "I know that you have duties as a soul reaper and school but I would have thought that you would go do something fun. Like most NORMAL teenagers do." I said as I turned back towards the open book in front of me to work on yet another problem. "Well, most teenagers are slackers now a days and like to take a lazy day. I don't get that. I'm either doing something with school or the soul reaper duties." I heard him sigh heavily then the room was quiet. A bad feeling gnawed at my insides and my mind was no longer able to focus on the math problems in front of me. "I know you don't get chances like teenagers because of your responsibilities and all, and I'm sorry that I pointed it out." I said just above a whisper so that he could hear. "It's ok." I heard his muffled reply. I took a quick peek at him to see that he had his face in the pillows. The gnawing felling went away and I was able to think again.

I continued to work on my math problems given to me by the teacher earlier that day. I glanced at the clock out of curiosity. Actually thirty minutes ago. The current time also let me calculate how long it would be until Ichigo's dad and two sisters would be back from the soccer game that his one sister, Karin, should be participating in for the last few minutes. "I wonder how your sister's game is going." I said absent mindedly, to test and see if he had fallen asleep yet. I received no answer and I thought he had fallen asleep already. I looked to his bed to see that it was empty. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw a tanned arm reaching for my book. Before I could react Ichigo had already retracted his arm back with my book in tow. "I think her game is going just fine. Her team is good and I know that they'll win-they usually do. That's why I don't go to her games, most of the time."

I watched as Ichigo took my book and sat on his bed. "Hey give that back!" I said as I stood from his desk chair. "The answer to number 20 is 15." I heard him reply. "I need to learn it. Don't tell me what the answers are!" I crawled on his bed and reached for the book, he pulled it away. After realizing that words wouldn't work, I wrestled him for the book. "Common Ichigo I really need to learn this stuff." I was now straddled on top of his waist. "You already know this stuff Megumi." He replied his automatic response. He was laying flat on his bed holding the book above his head. I laid on him and then reached up for his book. The book was only a few inches away from my grasp. After stretching for quite a while I gave up with a sigh and just sat down on his chest. "Please Ichi" I said looking down at him with a pout.

His facial expression faltered for a second. "No, you don't need to learn anything else. You already know how to do it. You're going to end up over thinking it." He said as he threw my book across the room. "Hey!" I yelled as I tried to get off of the bed and go after my book, only two arms held me in place. "Let go." I said as I tried to get out of his grasp. I couldn't just pull from his strong grasp, maybe I could wiggle out of it. When the thought crossed my mind I started to pull at his fingers and start to move my body. I heard him grunt, I thought it was from pain and expected him to let go of me but he just held on tighter-like he wanted me to stop moving. I wasn't going to stop moving until I was once again sitting at his desk doing more math problems. I still kept wiggling.

Goes into 3rd person here.

Megumi wasn't aware of how far she had moved down Ichigo's torso-but Ichigo was fully aware of it beings as he could feel her weight going down towards his groin. Ichigo tried to think of a way to get her to stop moving but nothing crossed his mind. The only thing he could think of was the heat pooling between his legs and the thing growing in his pants. 'I can't let Megumi feel this, we've only been going out for a few mont-' all coherent thoughts were lost as Megumi brushed closer. Ichigo tried to tell her to stop but the words came out as a grunt. Ichigo felt her left up off of him then come back down, on his growing erection.

Megumi decided that wiggling wouldn't work and tried to pull up off of him but Ichigo's grip prevented her from going to far. She had no choice but to go back down with thoughts of surrender. She thought that she would have come back down on hard muscles, but not the one she landed on. A pleasuring sensation went up through her spine and she unknowingly let out a soft moan-only fuelling Ichigo's already raging hormones. Before either could even regain their thoughts Megumi's body reacted to instinct and kept moving. Ichigo's hips also began to move at a frenzied speed. The room was filled with heavy breaths and moans in various volumes.

Megumi never thought that anything could feel so good. And she wanted more of it. She heard pants and moans and she was well aware that some of them were her own. "Ichigo." Megumi tried to say-to tell him what she felt was good, but his name also came out as a moan.

Hearing Megumi say his name like that pulled him away from the overwhelming pleasure that he was felling. He willed his body to stop moaning and put his hands on Megumi's hips to stop their movement also.

They both stared at each other for seconds that dragged on for minutes. The only sound that was heard was the heavy breaths that they both tried to calm down and the ticking of the clock on the table next to the bed. Megumi was the first to look away. Biting her lip in nervous habit.

"I-" they both began to say but stopped when they heard the other once again the couple was wrapped in silence. Both still trying to regain full control of their breaths, and both were also trying to figure out ways to satisfy the heat that they felt at the pit of their stomachs.

Megumi still didn't' look at Ichigo. She was still nibbling intently on her lip and a blush started to form on her face when she moved a little. The small movement caused her to rub against Ichigo again-forcing a small wave of pleasure to course through her spine and felt a little wet on her underwear. She could only guess that Ichigo felt the small wave of pleasurable heat also, beings as she felt his hands tighten on her hips a bit more. She took a quick peek at him to see that his eyes were shut tightly and that his jaw was also shut just as tightly-going tense from the pressure of his teeth being pushed together.

Ichigo swallowed thickly as he held Megumi's hips in place. **"Why stop it King, I an' you both know tha' ya want it."** A cold chill covered the heat for a second when he heard that voice 'Go away.' Ichigo ordered his hollow though the mental link that they shared. **"Not until ya satisfy yer princess."** Ichigo heard the dark chuckle of his inner hollow, **"I might just take over, it's obvious she wants satisfied. It's not like you could do anything about it."** Ichigo felt the pull of his hips and tried to fight it but, once again a new rhythm was started between clothed heats between their legs. Megumi let out a few wanton cries of ecstasy while Ichigo tried to contain his behind clenched teeth. He heard his hollow let out a low moan just to tease Ichigo. **"Mhhh, this feels good. Doesn't King? Now if only we could get those pants off a' her."** Ichigo heard a devilish laughter as his hips started to move a bit faster against his own control. 'Shut up! And go away!' Ichigo yelled in his head as he futilely tried to fight off his hollows control. **"If I did that, then princess wouldn't get any pleasure, would she? You were just going to lay there and stare at her while you tried to think of how to go about the situation!"** Ichigo let out a cry of ecstasy as his hips jolted up with more force, causing his member to rub rougher against Megumi who also let out a louder moan.

Megumi felt Ichigo start to move his hips again and she could only follow his actions as her hips also rocked against his. She guessed that beings as she didn't move off of him he took that as a silent ok to continue. Though no words were exchanged, only harsh breaths, pleasured cries and each other's body language was acting as the only interaction between the two.

Ichigo was being brought teasingly close to the edge with the movements that his hollow was currently making his body go through with. **"You could easily be taken to the other side of this mountain, King."** Ichigo heard his hollow say with a low chuckle. He was trying to figure out what his hollow meant when he felt hands pulling up his shirt. He looked down at Megumi to see that she was trying to get his shirt off as his hands were working at undoing her pants while keeping the same temp with his hips. 'Hollow, stop this!' Ichigo yelled at his hollow as he felt his upper body being lifted up so that Megumi could lift it up and throw it to some corner of the room. Once his shirt was thoroughly disposed of, his own hands reached for the bottom of Megumi's shirt. 'Stop it Hollow! I don't want to do this! I don't want Megumi to think of me as a monster!' He heard his white replica laugh that devilish laugh that sent chills down his spine. **"You're so dense, King. Look at Princess, do you think she is completely unwilling to do this?"** Ichigo was forced to watch Megumi's facial expression that was too caught up in ecstasy to notice him staring at her through half lidded eyes. With each wave that washed over him he noticed how Megumi would move down and then back up slightly, causing her somewhat exposed breasts to bounce slightly. Ichigo's face instantly went warm as he looked down away from her chest and towards where their hips were meeting. He saw that megumi was not being forced to move her hips as they rolled freely against his, and that his hands were both at his sides, fingers curled tightly in the bed sheets. Ichigo was once again unable to hold back another cry as he tilted his head up as the heat became more like a caged, starved animal-thrashing to get let out of the confinement so that it could eat the first thing it saw, often being teased with food that was held just out of reach and then coming so close to getting a hand or body that wondered to close to the enclosure.

It was pure torture. A sinfully, pleasurable torture.

Ichigo once again heard the dark chuckle of his inner hollow. **"See, princess isn't forced to do anything. I didn't force her to rock her hips like that-"** Ichigo was once again forced to look down towards the hips that were so eagerly rubbing against his own, to satisfy a similar heat. **"She did it at her own free will when you started to move against her-"** 'You forced me to do that.' " **To show you that she wanted it. Also I didn't make her take your shirt off."** Ichigo paused to think about it, if Megumi really wanted him to stop then she would have told him so when he reached for her pants.

Unfortunatly when Ichigo stopped to think for those three seconds his hollow took full control of his body and forced it to make Megumi roll around so that Ichigo's body was on top. His hollow tired to keep most of the control when Ichigo realized what happened but was only able to hang on to the motion of Ichigo's hips –if he had to chose (and he did), he would definitely keep control of Ichigo's hips at the moment, that was his winning card and he was going to play it. Ichigo's hollow kept Ichigo's hips under control and when he was sure he had them he went for control of his hands also. He forced Ichigo to grab onto Megumi's jeans and pulled down. The hollow tried to grab the remaining cloth under the jeans but Ichigo regained enough control to move his thumb just enough to evade the underwear. **"Stubborn bastard."** Ichigo heard his hollow mummer under his breath. Ichigo felt Megumi press upwards so that he-or rather his hollow could pull her pants down to rest of the way. The hollow used some of his left up strength to control Ichigo's body to make it move back so that he could remove the pants around Megumi's ankles.

When Ichigo's hollow made his body pull away from Megumi has was able to think more clearly, but the heat that felt in his stomach suddenly felt like his waist area was suddenly on fire. He barely heard Megumi let out a soft whimper as the friction stopped. Once the pants were disconnected from Megumi's body the hollow controlled Ichigo's arm to throw the pants away from the bed. Ichigo was only able to watch as Megumi's pants were thrown across the room to land in a heap on the floor. He then looked at Megumi to see that she was breathing heavily, her chest rose and fell with each gasp and pant. His face went warmer as he looked away from her when he caught himself looking at her in such a way. **"Look at her king"** his inner hollow looked at Megumi though his eyes he was also forced to see what his hollow saw; Megumi's lean but well muscular legs, flat stomach, the curves of her chest (still covered by her bra), her somewhat long thin neck, and the look of pure desire and unhidden lust on her face. **"I told you that I wasn't forcing her to do a thing. She wants this as much as your body does. Just give into this instinct and I'll leave you alone."** Ichigo knew that his hollow would never give up just like that and it was a tempting offer, but he really didn't like the bribe that came with it. Yes, he care for-loved Megumi and that was why he didn't want to go through with it. He heard that the first time hurt-for girls anyway, and he would never do anything to intentionally hurt her. He knew that he would be Megumi's first because she acted in an almost similar way that he did when she was exposed to a sexual environment.

As Ichigo was paralyzed to the spot that he knelt at on his bed and was only able to control his thoughts, Ichigo watched as Megumi looked at him as she slowly leaned towards him and away from his bed, her eyes were now colored an indigo color instead of the light blue eyes that she usually had.

Megumi was disappointed when Ichigo was forced to pull away to get her pants off of her feet she watched him, still slightly wrapped in the daze that the pleasure put her in. he stayed where he had first knelt to and was also watching her with molten brown eyes. Megumi was a beginner at this new whelm that was exposed to her when the pleasurable sinned door was shown to her. The door was opened just a crack to her before, due to things that she had heard from others, but now that she was experiencing it first hand… the door had been opened a considerable amount more.

Megumi continued to watch as Ichigo's eyes were fixed on hers as she leaned towards him. He still didn't move from his spot. She guessed that beings as Ichigo did most of the work up until now-that it was her turn to put effort into this new exercise. Megumi kept leaning towards Ichigo until her lips brushed lightly against his as she closed her eyes. As she pulled away enough to look at Ichigo she timidly opened her eyes to look into his. She noticed that his eyes held the same emotions that she felt towards him: lust and desire. She looked further in his eyes to also notice that his eyes held love and worry. She smiled at him because she had and idea of what he was thinking about. Most likely how he was probably scared of what she would think of him because of how far they were already –but Megumi knew that it wasn't as far as they could go.. and secretly, she wanted to go a lot further to satisfy the fire that she felt through her body. Biting her lip, she looked away to the side as she tried to think of a way to ask him how far he wanted to go other than just coming out and asking it. Unfortunately, no other reasonable plan was able to form in her mind because of the warmth that she felt thorough her entire body. She thought about just starting back up where they stopped and go straight for the removal of his pants –or even trying to get the rhythm to start back up again. All she would have to do is more her hips a certain way and start the frenzied speed again. She discarded the thought quickly. She didn't want her first time just to be because of the wanting of the body's pleasure; she wanted it to be more romantic. Yes, she defiantly wanted the pleasure, but she wanted the act to be done through love and compassion, not just the raw desire for pleasure. Not romantic like with candles being the only light source, soft music being played and rubbing oils or anything fancy like that –but just, being able to connect with the person that she gave her innocence to. She knew that she could connect with Ichigo, and the fact that he just made her feel safe made her confident in her decision.

Swallowing as much nervousness and pushing down the blush that she knew could match Ichigo's She shyly looked at him. "How far do you want to go, with, umm.." The intense stare that she was receiving from Ichigo caused her face to feel hotter and forced her off of the train of thought that she was on. She hoped that Ichigo understood what she meant because she wouldn't be able to continue with trying to speak again.

Ichigo watched as Megumi timidly brushed her lips against his own. He was going to kiss back to the chaste kiss but his hollow kept his body where it was. **"I'll let you have full control of your body if you take the deal."** When she pulled away Ichigo could only hope that she didn't take that as a sign of rejection. She just continued to stare into his eyes, a small fraction of the lust and desire was covered by the slight curiosity in her eyes. She smiled to herself, bite her lip and look away a second later. He watched Megumi as she kept her eye latched onto anything but his for a few second and then shyly looked at him with a dark blush painted across her face, probably just like him. If he was blushing, he couldn't be sure because of the heat coursing through the rest of his being. "How far do you want to go, with, Umm…" Her voice trailed off at the end but Ichigo completely understood what she meant. Now he knew that she felt the same as his body did, and that pulled a descent amount of his will to bend towards his hollow's deal. Ichigo heard the hollow's laugh loud and clear as it echoed off the walls of his skull. **"I've been telling you that she wanted this."** Ichigo felt a pressure release from his body and he realized that the hollow gave him control of his body. **"I know that you'll end up going through with it whether or not I force you into it now."** The hollow's voice faded into the dark corners of his mind where the hollow usually stayed until it felt that it was needed by Ichigo.

Ichigo pressed his lips to Megumi's for a simple kiss that elevated into a French kiss instead. One hand went up to her face to hold it while the other held onto her upper arm rubbing circles with his thumb. He pulled back when his lungs burned for air. Ichigo controlled his breath through long deep breaths, but Megumi was one again panting heavily. Still keeping his hand on her face on her face and arm he looked her in the eyes and asked, "How far do you want to go…" Ichigo couldn't help that his voice trailed off but the burning in his face and not being naturally comfortable around sexual atmospheres made him very uncomfortable.

"Well we came this far, right?" Megumi smiled at him nervously with a short, shaky laugh. Her hands that where being used to hold her up came up and wrapped around Ichigo's neck, She used her abdominals to hold her up mostly even though Ichigo's arms wrapped around her to pull her in for a kiss. Before their lips met Ichigo was sure to whisper one thing to her, "If you want to stop, tell me."

A light kiss was shared between the two as Megumi leaned down onto the bed with Ichigo following. Megumi tugged at Ichigo's pants in a silent plea for him to remove them, this time the warmth went through her entire body quickly and Ichigo's heated skin felt cooler against her own. She wasn't worried anymore because the was sure that she could trust Ichigo-that this wasn't just the instincts that the body craved for, it was now something completely different and that made it special. She was no longer terrified about the pain that she heard countless stories about. She was a little scared about it and mildly curious how it would feel at this point. Her older sister assured her that the pain goes away after a while and after a few times of the intimate action that it wouldn't hurt at all. She compared it to a stretching exercise, Megumi blushed furiously when she thought about it but remembered that her sister said that it was a good stretch to work on so that when you gave birth it wouldn't hurt that bad.

Birth. Baby.

Megumi quickly glanced at her bag that held an item she knew Ichigo would need –an item that her sister had given her at her last birthday party as a joke. "Ichigo" When he looked at her from the side of the bed while his pants dropped to the floor revealing black boxers. "Get in my bag, the zipper part." She said with the furious blush on her face as she pointed towards the said bag. Megumi looked away unable to actually see his facial expression when he realized what she ment. She heard a nervous laughter from Ichigo as he walked back over towards the bed. She took a peek at him to see that he was nervously scratching the back of his head, "I almost forgot about that." A questionable look crossed his facial features as he opened his mouth to speak. Before Ichigo could say anything she quickly cut him off, explaining everything without a question needed. "My sister."

Ichigo didn't need anymore of an answer. Megumi's sister was one of the many people who liked to tease him for his uncomfortable feeling towards sexuality. Nodding his head he started to crawl back onto the bed when Megumi put a hand to his chest that prevented him from continuing. She pointed down towards his remaining clothes. "You mid as well just take them off too, they're going to come off anyway." Ichigo pulled back away from the bed and watched as Megumi put her hands behind her back to undo her bra. Natural reaction caused him to look away as he pulled the waist band from his hips and let the boxers pool around his ankles. He stepped out of them and walked towards the bed.

Both wastched the other's eyes and took nervous curious glances at the other's bodies. "Are you sure you want to-" Ichigo was cut off with a passionate kiss. "I'm sure." Megumi said in between short hurried kisses as she tried to distract and prepare herself for the hurried pain that she heard so much about. Ichigo took her hurried kisses as a sign that she was eager for the sinful action. Pressing his hips forward he felt the warmth wrap around his fully grown erection, Ichigo hissed out in bliss as he felt the warmth envelop all of him. Being sure to control his body from just continuing on with its own desire. The last thing that he wanted to do was make Megumi hurt worse that she probably was currently. He took a peek at her from behind half lidded eyelid. Her face was wrapped up in pain as she clenched her teeth together and her eyes were shut impossibly tight.

Megumi felt an unusual pressure at her core, and then an extremely uncomfortable stretching. She would have laughed if she was given a different situation of some sort. Her sister was right; it felt like an extreme stretching exercise. Sort of when you force yourself to do a split and you've never stretched your legs once in your life. Megumi quickly closed her mouth to keep a scream that she felt building up inside her throat. She released the scream little by little through small whimpers. She felt pressure on her cheek and she opened her eyes that she hadn't remembered closing to see bright tresses of Ichigo's hair. She also felt a light watery substance roll down her check.

Ichigo kissed away the tears that Megumi released as he moved his hips in small motions with all of his self-control. If he didn't have the self control that he had then it would only result in him starting at a fast pace. He knew that in order for her to feel good again, she had to get used to him being connected with her.

As the pain ebbed away to be replaced by scorching hot pleasure, Megumi wasn't able to stop the natural sounds that she released with each thrust. As she told Ichigo commands coming form pleasure and the raw desire for more, her hips started to get in sync with the rhythm that Ichigo started. She faintly heard low moans coming from Ichigo as he to felt similar fiery heat. The pleasure increased and caused her stomach to pull tighter as she neared her climax.

The room was silent other than the pleasured sounds that the couple let out louder and sometimes higher pitched moans as they bother neared their climaxes.

Megumi felt like she was being force to climb a tall mountain and as she neared the top she began to feel better because she knew that she was almost done. When she orgasm she felt like she had thrown herself over the top and started to slid down slowly the other side. A shock of pleasurable electric-tingling sensations were shot through her whole body and her vision momentarily went white. Her mind was wiped into a white smudge as she yelled out in rapture.

Once she came down from her high she felt a heavy pressure on her. She looked around her surroundings and noticed that the pressure that she felt was Ichigo laying on her. The only thing that she knew was sure, was that she felt absolutely satisfied and tired at the same time.

Ichigo lifted his head and some of his body weight up also as he looked up at Megumi who smiled tiredly at him. He thought about laughing at her facial expression and messed up hair but decided to as he settled for just giving her a light peck on her lips instead. "Mhhm.. That felt good." Megumi said in a tired slurred voice. Ichigo smiled at her earning a tired smile in return. They both leaned in for one more kiss with the smiles still present.

Both pulled back quickly to look at the other when they hear a familiar voice. Both of their smiles quickly left when they heard Ichigo's dad and two sisters in front of the house. They both dressed quickly and occasionally helped the other find missing articles of clothing. When they went down stairs both of them fought down the slight blushes on their faces and acted like they had studied the entire time that they were home alone. While Ichigo's sisters told him how Karin had won the two ere exchanging looks that only promised each other that they would repeat that sinfully pleasurable action again.


End file.
